House in the Woods
by WinglessDreams
Summary: He didn't think it was possible to have it until she said those two words to him: Have Hope.


**Crossover – XxxHolic and Gakuen Alice**

**House in the Woods**

He came across the house in the middle of the Northern Forest.

To be honest, he didn't even know how he had stumbled across it. He had been walking aimlessly around the forest, taking a break from the rowdy atmosphere of the class and the ever present knowledge of the man waiting for him in the DA room. It was really supposed to be a harmless escape.

But here he was, standing in front of a house. It was fenced by dark, long planks of wood and two golden crescents on top of the wooden pillars framed the entrance. The house itself was ornate, tiled, and out of place in the depths of the woods. It was completed by the shoji doors that made the walls that made a weird but oddly suitable combination with the English-styled doors at the main porch. It was a cross between an English cottage and a Japanese home.

He should turn around right now and return to class, forgetting that he had ever seen such a weird house.

But he found his legs walking towards the house. He stuffed his hands into his red checkered pants and scowled. Perhaps just a few minutes… just to see if this house was abandoned. If it was, then it would make a good hide out in the future.

He felt strangely disappointed when the doors opened just seconds before he reached them before the disappointment quickly turned into apprehension. Greeting him were two small girls – barely 10 – dressed in clothes he had never seen in his life. Their hair was coloured in pale pink and dark blue, which he was sure was not natural yet didn't look as though they were dyed.

He really should turn around and return to class.

"Welcome!" They chorused and grabbed him by both of his arms, pulling him into the store. He hastily slipped out of his shoes as they forcefully dragged him into a room enclosed by a pair of shoji doors. The smell of incense wafted out and he breathed in the musky smell, feeling calmed by the sweet scent.

"Welcome to my store, young boy."

The voice was that of a woman's – alluring, lower than normal, and oozed seductiveness.

Who speaks like that to a 10-year old?

He scowled at her, crimson eyes narrowing as he examined her. She was lazed on a couch, incredibly long black hair draping over the armrests and over her shoulders. Her kimono showed way too much legs and shoulders, making him look away in disgust.

"Aw, come on, don't look away like that," She purred, sitting up straight and leaning forward, red eyes challenging him. He reluctantly looked back at her, inclining his head upwards in faint defiance.

He was met with an amused laugh.

"You're an interesting brat, I'll give you that. So, what can I do for you?" She asked, smiling broadly.

"…Hn."

She pouted. "I wouldn't know what you want if you don't open your mouth."

He scowled. This was ridiculous. He should just leave.

He turned on the balls of his foot and made to the door – only for it to slam close just before he stepped out. He whirled around in shock and glared at the woman.

She grinned.

"You can't leave until your wish has been granted, young one."

His scowl deepened. "I don't have a wish. Let me go, pedophile."

She looked taken aback for a short moment before bursting into peals of laughter. She slapped her bare thighs repeatedly, pounding on the armrests of her couch with her fists. He frowned at the woman – had she gone insane?

"Pedo – pedophile! Ha! No one has ever called me that before!" She laughed, clutching her stomach.

He folded his arms warily.

When she finally calmed down, she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eyes and sighed happily, "It's the first a customer has made me laugh so much. For that, I shall give something in return. This is a shop, one which grants wishes. I can grant any wish you desire, provided you can pay the price." Her smile widened. "And let me warn you in advance that the price of life and death is too much for a human to burden, young one."

"…And so?"

"You do have a wish, don't you? Hm, Hyuuga Natsume-kun."

He stepped back immediately. He had not spoken more than a few sentences in the past five minutes he had been in this strange store and yet she seemed to know his name. Was she telepathic? An Alice? That's why she was on campus?

As if his shocked reaction did hardly anything to faze her, she went on, "I rarely entertain customers that don't come to this shop directly, but considering that your… ah, circumstances don't allow for you to come to me, I must come to you instead."

"…Who the hell are you?" He spat.

"My name is Ichihara Yuko. I grant wishes for a price," The sultry woman named Yuko purred, standing up. Her body slanted into a pose naturally, weight shifting onto one hip as the slit of her kimono revealed her unnaturally long and pale legs.

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"…I don't have any wishes," Natsume repeated stubbornly and turned once more.

"You yearn for something. If you don't cure a yearning, it may grow into an obsession," Yuko called, a pipe in her mouth.

Natsume paused.

"What do you mean, obsession?"

"Obsession: The domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc; as defined by the-" Yuko recited.

"I get it!"

"Well then, you obviously have no problems answering me," Yuko gave a grin, flashing her bright teeth.

Natsume stuffed his hands into his pockets. This was troublesome. How did he get himself into this mess? He set a stoic mask on his face and scowled.

"You think you can hide your emotions well, but in reality, all you're doing is blocking them from showing on your face. Your every thought and emotion is apparent through your body language. You'll never be able to hide your real thoughts like that," Yuko drawled, stalking forward. Natsume stepped back in response. Yuko smiled, eyes curving into an upward arch. "You're actually…"

She leant closer until she was right at Natsume's ear.

He trembled slightly at the proximity.

"_Really… afraid of me, right?"_

Natsume swiped a hand at her, a burst of flames erupting from his palm and flying towards her. Yuko dodged the fire easily and allowed it to dissipate behind her. He reared for another attack but Yuko grabbed his wrist before he could attempt anything. He glared defiantly at her and attempted to wrench his hand from her grip. Yuko held on stubbornly until a particularly hard yank sent them both to the ground, Yuko landed on all fours above Natsume.

Yuko laughed, pinning his hands to his sides. Her long black hair draped over her shoulder and pooled on the boy's stomach. He fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling the hard wood beneath his back.

"You're really a troublesome one," Yuko huffed. "Well then, why not I grant your wish right now?"

"I don't have a wish!" Natsume spat out. He had no wish. He was perfectly content.

"Of course you do. Everyone has wishes, no matter how big or small. In your case, you are yearning for something. I've already told you – if you don't cure this yearning, it will turn into an obsession." At this, she smirked. "And you can't afford that, right?"

Natsume looked away. He wanted to deny it. To deny that this woman was right. Yet he knew that whatever she was saying – they were…

Yuko leant in closer. "Because you're afraid that this obsession will could you from the people around you. Your friend, Ruka-kun, is it? He's such a sweet boy, always so loyal and always there for you… imagine what feelings he would be overcome with should his friend be so obsessed with that one thing that-"

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled, struggling frantically under Yuko's grip. Don't go there…

"Or your little sister!"

Natsume froze.

Yuko smirked. "What would be her reaction if her dearest brother managed-"

"**Stop it**!"

"You get what I mean, don't you? You know that this cannot continue on," Yuko released his hands and stood up. Natsume remained lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with a blank face. Her words rang in his ears. She had made her point. Yuko sat back down on her couch, bringing her legs up and leaning on the armrest.

"… What can you do?" Natsume scoffed, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes.

"Quite a lot of things. You'd be surprised," Yuko replied, putting her pipe back into her mouth.

"…This… I…"

"You want a reason to live," Yuko spoke, letting a stream of smoke blow out from her mouth. "You are bound by the curse of a life-draining ability, and your obligations are in need of your abilities. You are right now just on a downwards spiral… to death. To a meaningless life. You dread that. You dread dying for this place that has given you nothing but pain, separation. You need to keep going on in fear of your sister's life being compromised. That alone is enough to keep you from running away – seriously, of course. You attempt feebly to run if only to punish yourself for your hopelessness. You are… a rather interesting one, Hyuuga Natsume."

"…I don't need you telling me what I already know," He turned away from her, not daring to look into her eyes. How was it that she managed to read him every single time?

"Oh, but you do," Yuko's long fingers took hold of his chin and turned his head so that her red eyes could bore into his own crimson red ones. He gulped but held his ground.

"…So what are you going to do about it?"

Yuko smiled, flashing her brilliant white teeth. "I don't need to do anything. Help will come for you soon."

He scowled. "Then why the hell am I here? Aren't you supposed to grant my wish?"

"I don't need to grant a wish that will grant itself in the future. But I can assure you that it will come. Your meaning to life, I mean," Yuko walked in a circle around him, circling him. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She resembled a cat stalking its prey, but then again he was a cat as well. A cat with very sharp, fiery claws.

"…That is of no help."

"Oh, but you want a reason to live," Yuko paused behind him, tracing his back with a long, manicured finger. "You want assurance that it will come. You want to know that there is a meaning to life. Right now, I'm giving it to you."

Natsume turned to retort at her, to say that she was of no use, only for the lady to press a finger to his lips.

Yuko gave him a grin.

"Have hope."

**XxxX**

Natsume scowled as he left the forest. He had gotten lost and had wandered around the mucky cluster of trees for a good 5 hours before he managed to find the trail again. He was never going to into the forest again.

He returned to his dorm room, tired and dirty. He was about to collapse onto his bed when he spotted the familiar blond hair of his best friend. He nodded as he walked in, sighing.

"You didn't return to class," Ruka noted. He glanced at Natsume's dirty clothing. "Where have you been?"

"Northern Forest," Natsume grunted.

Ruka winced. "Ah. Are you alright? You missed lunch and dinner ended a while ago. You shouldn't overwork yourself. Ao – I… people wouldn't like that."

"I suppose Aoi would scold me for ignoring my health, hn?" Natsume mused, lying down on his bed and propping his head up with his hands.

Ruka's eyes widened. "N-natsume…"

"Ne, Ruka."

"Yes?"

"…Until Aoi is released and we can live a happy life… I'll hold on. I won't give up," Natsume declared.

Ruka's face was shocked, mouth opening and closing as though he was searching for something to say. He finally settled on a calm, relieved smile and chuckled softly.

"Ah. I know you will, Natsume."

"_Have Hope."_

**Finite**


End file.
